Moonstruck
by Victoria Kathleen Wright
Summary: The DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles Challenge. Moonstruck: unable to think or act normally, esp. because of being in love. Take from that what you will and expand it to epic proportions.
1. New

**A/N: Okay, everybody, my laptop crashed and I'm currently using the family desktop (so there's not much time to write). I'm going to take up the DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles Challenge. Of course, I'll be breaking the rules a little (like being unable to write daily), but I will update these faster than I've ever updated as well as keeping some of my other stories updated whenever possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. New<strong>

_-having but lately come to a place, position, status, etc.: a reception for our new minister._

* * *

><p><strong>MALFOY ELECTED MINISTER OF MAGIC <strong>_**February 21, 2004**_

_Draco Malfoy last made headlines five years ago, when he was famously put on trial before the Wizengamot for crimes against the Wizarding Community after the Second War. He was subsequently cleared of all charges as he was an unwilling minor at the time and had the support of many, including the Chosen One himself._

_Last night, Mr. Malfoy was elected Minister of Magic to a divided response. Incidentally, none of the new Minister's critics reference his rumored Dark Arts involvement, instead choosing to find fault with his policies and campaign (including the fact that he represents the richer portion of the Wizarding World and therefore would not be able to truly cater to the needs of all magical peoples). Minister Malfoy himself responds to such attacks by insisting that…_

_ (continued on pg.4)_

* * *

><p><strong>WEASLEY PRESENT AT MALFOY'S INAUGURATION <em>April 8, 2004<em>**

_Yesterday saw the highly-publicized inauguration of Minister Malfoy._

_Despite the fact that many famous celebrities (including a recently-rehabilitated Gilderoy Lockhart) were present at the ceremony and its after party, every reporter's focus was on one Wizengamot member named Ginny Weasley._

_Miss Weasley was one of Minister Malfoy's coworkers until now. Both rose to fame in the last two years with their notable and many times unreasonable disputes. In fact, it was once said by another coworker, Susan Bones, that "whatever Draco approves of, Ginny will take it upon herself to get rid of." Miss Weasley was the Minister's main opponent in this race, as we all very well know, and surely this loss is hitting her hard._

_This all leads to the question of why the bitter-looking Miss Weasley was invited in such a position of honor not only to the inauguration but the Minister's private party as well…_

_(continued on pg.7)_

* * *

><p><strong>WEASLEY APPOINTED HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES <em>June 15, 2004<em>**

_When Minister Malfoy took office two months ago, it was expected by all that he would try to demote his formal rival, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, so why is he promoting her to what has to be one of the most important jobs in all of the Ministry, perhaps second only to the Minister himself? _

_We can only speculate, for every encounter between Malfoy and Weasley only supports our former conclusions about the two (see last week's article about the scandalous Hog's Head public brawl). _

_Neither the Ministry nor the newly appointed Head were available for comment._

* * *

><p><strong>MINISTER MALFOY PROPOSES TO WEASLEY <em>December 5, 2004<em>**

_It was known that both the Minister and Head of the Department of Mysteries Weasley had both booked rooms at the Leaky Cauldron for the night (and that everybody was most likely to be snowed-in)._

_What wasn't anticipated was the Minister politely offering Miss Weasley his hand in order to help her over a mound of snow this morning at about 06: 12 AM with (seemingly) no paparazzi around to document this historic event._

_A few moments later, the Minister (with a rather pink face, it must be mentioned) dropped rather abruptly to one knee and asked Miss Weasley for her hand in marriage. Miss Weasley promptly hit him around the head with her rather furry handbag and reportedly asked, "Well, where's my new ring, you ponce?"_

_Pictures on pg. 3._

_Details of the engagement are to follow._

* * *

><p><strong>571 words. Eh. Close enough.<br>**


	2. Broken

A/N: Sorry it took so long! The usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Broken<strong>

_- Forcibly separated into two or more pieces; fractured_**  
><strong>

_- Incomplete_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger looked across the table to her currently smirking friend with a sigh.<p>

"Ginny, you broke his _heart._ I don't think you realize how serious that is."

"Hermione, give it a rest. I thought this was a girls' night out. You know, to take our minds _off _the other sex? Anyway, Seamus is a big boy – it's just that he has a flair for the dramatics. Besides, it's not like I led him on or something. He knew what he was getting into."

Hermione pressed her fingertips into her temples, frustrated. "Whatever you say. We might as well enjoy this one night off work."

Ginny grinned and dug into her food, but Hermione lost her appetite as a sense of foreboding overcame her.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Hermione noted down a customer's order as Ginny walked in, late and with bags around her eyes.<p>

She raised a hand to wave hello, but Ginny didn't even see her as she walked across into the kitchen.

Quickly stuffing her notepad into her uniform's pocket, Hermione strode into the kitchen, to find it extremely crowded with Ginny backed into a corner, slipping her uniform on.

Hermione deftly avoided all her obstacles towards Ginny before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Where've you been? You're late, and you didn't show up _at all_ yesterday! Do you have any idea of how worried I was? You weren't even answering your phone!"

When Ginny turned to face her, Hermione finally saw the full extent of the damage on her friend's usually seamless appearance – her shirt was unbuttoned, her tie askew, her face without makeup, and tears hastily wiped away. There was a brokenness playing in her usually lively eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It won't happen again."

She refused to give her any details, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the way she avoided looking anywhere near Table Six, where a certain platinum-haired old schoolmate was sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Yeah. It's a sad one. <strong>

**I apologize for the delay, dear readers. We're just moving, and the school year's coming to an end, so...**

**Anyway, it'll get better from here. Oh, and please remember to review!  
><strong>

**Thank you all so much,  
><strong>

**Toria**


	3. Hope

A/N: Don't own it. Yep, I'm being quick. ;P**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3. Hope<strong>

_-the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best_

* * *

><p>As Narcissa Malfoy walked briskly down Platform 9 ¾ behind her husband and with a firm grip on her son, she couldn't help but feel she'd stepped into everything she'd been trying to avoid the last few years: blood-traitors and Mudbloods glowering at her family, Lucius acting like the dominant husband he was supposed to, a number of old "colleagues" of her husband's, and Draco trying to slyly take a peek at his hidden stuffed dragon again. She'd <em>told <em>Lucius it wasn't a good idea to shelter him so much, but did he listen?

When she bade Draco farewell through a window and watched him scamper off with Crabbe and Goyle's children, she felt a sense of loss and foreboding, yes.

But when he looked back and Lucius surprisingly slipped an arm around her, she couldn't help but feel hope – hope that maybe this time they might just continue as the survivors that they were.

Twenty-two years later, she waved a goodbye to her freckled grandson the same way with her – but this time, there was nothing but hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 'Bout 190.<strong>

**They'll usually be longer.**

**Review, please!  
><strong>

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,  
><strong>

**Toria  
><strong>


End file.
